Springtime Blossoms
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle, Haley and two officers from the Yonkers, New York precinct go under cover to investigate the murders of a lawyer and Bookie. One of those officers turns out to be Haley's ex husband from way back.
1. Chapter 1

Spring Time Blossoms Chapter One

You would think with spring being here now, that the crime level in New York City would slow down. Captain Kate Beckett having to be sitting in her office of the precinct thinking.

Two more bodies having been found in the waters of the Hudson river, and their has been no clues. Why the two men having at least a week's decay should of went unnoticed for the most part? Having to be one of the questions on her mind at the moment.

Every resourced had been made to look for any type of clues starting with having both bodies taken to the morgue to start with the autopsy.

Three hours earlier...

Medical Examiner Lanie Parish, Doctor Perlmutter and tech Alexis Castle were currently working on opening up the bodies for anything out of the ordinary.

Before starting any work, Alexis had brought over the very expensive palm reader to figure just who the two men were in the first place.

"Here we go Lanie." Alexis says in a neutral tone of voice. "He's Richard Carlton Lawyer for the Wall Street district of the exchange, age 46 years old, not married.

"Is their anything else on the reader we can use at the moment?" Perlmutter walked over to ask quickly with his usual curtness.

"Nothing at all Doctor, otherwise the second man's I.D. is Samuel Steward a bookie for the Yonkers, Raceway in Yonkers, New York, age 65, married to a woman name Suzanna Steward of the Yonkers, Raceway diner across the street from the casino/raceway."

"I must say the man lived a colorful life, that's for sure!" Perlmutter reacted to the information that was given.

"We all can't be rich and famous Permutter, like with yourself."

Lanie was chuckling after her remark, to have him leave the room in a huff, along with Alexis laughing it off.

Both ladies go back to work on the two bodies, leaving Perlmutter alone in his office stewing.

/

Captain Kate Beckett was in a need to take a walk outside the precinct, having to be such a gorgeous day. She takes out her cell phone to call her husband having to be getting ready to go on a short book tour in the area to promote "Killer Heat" and "The Devil's Advocate".

Castle picked up on the third ring at the Museum Of Nature Art signing room. He was trying to hear himself from over the noise from his fans and tv cameras.

"Rick, can you hear me, what is going on over their?" She says with great curiosity.

"My fans, and the reporters trying to ask me questions, while we are on a short break." Holding his hand still to try and hear her next words.

"How is Patterson handling the fame and fortune Rick?" She chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Don't you even try that maneuver on me Kate!" He was hot after that remark by his own wife.

"I am sorry, I am just waiting for a break with one of the cases that was handed to us earlier, and besides you would be bored out of your skull."

"Try me." He says before one of the reporters came up to him with a question. "Listen Kate, I need to go now, the press is waiting to interview me, bye." She wasn't able to get in a word edgewise.

She decided to walk anyway for at least a few minutes, she was hungry, along with the baby driving her crazy with being four months pregnant.

Doctor Anderson has been after his patient to slow down a little with her work in the field, but so far, she's not been listening.

Since it was lunch time, she decided to stop at the hot dog vendor truck at the corner, while asking for two hot dogs smothered with onions, a diet soda and a pretzel for her salt craving.

/

Several blocks away from the Yonkers Raceway. A Yonkers police car is trying to catch up to someone in a black SUV having just robbed a Bank of America, but for the SUV, they were just too fast for the two officers inside to catch up.

But unknown to them, their was another body having been wrapped in plastic in the trunk to be dumped later in the Hudson River near the cruise line.

When the officers lost them on Yonkers Avenue, the report had to be made to their commanding officer. Even though Captain Avery had received a report earlier from New York City on the earlier bodies found with their I.D. confirmed.

Sergeant Jackson and Reynolds walked into the Yonkers Precinct, they were told to report to Captain Avery for a briefing.

Both officers walked into his office, since the door was wide opened at the moment. "You wanted to see us both Captain!" In unison. They have been with the Yonkers precinct the past ten years, they have been asking for months to work with the undercover operations department.

"Yes please come in and sit down, I have a deal for you to decide on, but first here are the two files that needs to be studied before deciding on taking the assignment." He says with caution.

"You will be working with the 12th Precinct in New York City, for a Captain Kate Beckett to investigate the two bodies that have been found in the Hudson River near the Cruise line, and check for any type of clues into the killings, the names of those two victims are listed in those files."

In unison. "Yes sir."

"Your to make contact with her by the end of the day to go over the details of the under cover operation." He says with his orders to Harold and Jake. "We don't know what we are dealing with here, so please be very careful."

Both of the officers get up to leave his office, to get themselves ready for the trip to New York City.

/

At the local OTB office just ten miles south of the Yonkers raceway, Carl Weatherspoon working in the back of his office was checking his receipts on the amount of money that has been brought in the past few weeks, he was not liking the numbers.

Including when he found that two of his best customers having been stealing from him during the past few months. He had ordered a hit on both Carleton and on Steward with his ties with the mob and other organizations for the local union members for the Raceway.

He understood that two new men from New York would be working at his bookie joint to work in the place of the two that were killed. Their names having to look at his computer records to be Jake Reynolds and Harold Jackson with experience with the numbers and betting the ponies.

He was mostly feeling relieved now, he is able to relax for now, until they arrive sometime tomorrow to begin working.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Springtime Blossoms

When Richard Castle and Haley arrived back to the 12th precinct, he went straight to see his wife Kate Beckett, but when he saw that Captain Beckett was busy with two others in her office, he waited until they came out.

Inside...

"You mean to tell us Captain Beckett, we will be working under cover for a OTB bookie joint in Yonkers from the Raceway?" Jackson replied with a neutral tone with his voice.

"Quite correct Sergeant Jackson." When Beckett looked out the window of her office door, she was not believing the scene. "Gentlemen, I would only be a moment, I need to speak with someone."

Harold Jackson turned his back from the door to talk with his partner.

She walks outside of her office not happy at all."What do you two think your doing here in the first place?"

"Castle called me earlier about an interesting case, that maybe I would get involved as with your husband." She says quickly.

"You know what, come to think of it, maybe I will be able to use the both of you, do you know how to play the proper happy hooker looking out for fun?" Between Haley and Castle raising their eyebrows, it was a classic scene to watch. "Come with me into my office, I would like you to meet up with the two I asked for to help out on the case."

When Kate Beckett opened the door and Jackson turned his head, he was in a big shock, when he sees his ex wife walking into the office.

"Oh my!, Haley, is that really you in the flesh?" He gets up to give her a big hug and a kiss onto her cheek to really surprised everyone in the office.

"So it would seem Harold, everyone I would like to introduce you to my ex husband from years ago, for when I was first living in the states, before going to work for Scotland Yard, we were only married a year."

"What happened between the both of you?" Castle asked the obvious question, while standing next to his wife.

"We were just too young, when we both realize the marriage would not work back then." Harold announced before taking her hand to kiss.

"That was very sweet of you, Harold."

"Now that everyone is here and introduced yourselves, I must tell you all, I don't know what we are going to expect with the case, we already have two dead bodies on our hands at the moment." Captain Beckett watches for their reaction to this news, including her own husband Richard Castle.

Once everyone left from her office accept for Richard Castle, she asked for him to stay.

"What do you make of that Rick?" She asked in a somber mood.

"Very weird that's for sure Kate!, now tell me, what is it you want me to do with the case?" While closing the door entirely from the bull pen.

"Nothing much other then the fact I would like for you to flaunt your money at the bookie joint, for where you will need to ask for a loan shark for a advice, (meaning for a loan), and of course you will need some form of a disguise, like your been doing the past months with the other cases." She says, along with him raising a eyebrow at her.

/

Haley was getting used to being around Harold once again, it was like old times, even though it has been ten years.

All of them were outside the precinct discussing ways to figure how to place bets, otherwise they were having a crash course, once they were on the inside looking out for the clues, without having to get caught in the first place.

"I must say Haley, your looking better then ever, what have you been doing with yourself this past few years?"

"Watching out for Richard Castle's back, I have been hired a few years ago to make sure that Castle stays alive for the most part, but for now, I am currently working for his P.I. business with his daughter Alexis."

"Harold, don't you think we should go and scope out the place and what we are going to be dealing with?" He made the suggestion after watching Harold head for Haley and her lips for a brief kiss.

"Your right partner, lets move out, Haley, will be be joining us tomorrow?" Harold asked quickly before moving on down the stairs and out into the parking area.

"Oh!, I will be their Harold, but as the Happy Hooker and my master." She quips her response with the shake of his head.

What Richard Castle didn't realize, was the fact, he was going to be Haley's master.

/

Sometime later at the loft.

Castle had Haley over to check over his appearance for tomorrow morning. He's tried several different outfits, until he found the perfect things to wear.

Haley could not believe it. He had on a pinstripe blue suit, with a black cap with a white napkin hanging out of the jacket pocket to really look sharp in the mirror, with a long gold chain hanging down his neck to look the part of her pimp, add to the fact, he had on his very expensive gold watch and matching rings on both hands.

"Right on Rick!, you look the part, even your own wife won't know you." She chuckled.

"She will be home soon, lets start role playing to get into it, I would love to see her face when she walks in."

Five minutes later with locking the door, Beckett had to use her keys to get inside, and when she saw the scene being laid out in front of her, she was in totally shock.

"Wow!, I don't believe it." She says with walking over to check his appearance. She start whistling with the gold chain and rings he was wearing. "You have better watch it Rick, your libel to get robbed right in your own home."

"Smart ass!, it's our cover for tomorrow's walk through, Haley, do you really think it's too much right now?" Taking himself into the bedroom to look into the full length mirror.

"Are you serious, your looking mighty fine to me and my eyes?"

Beckett comes walking in with a look on her face that can kill then times over. "Down girl, we have a job to be done right now, I suggest you go home to get some proper rest, unless you have a hot date with your ex husband?"

"Nope!" She replied. "See ya Rick, I will be here bright an morning all dressed up to the nines, and Beckett." She whispers into her ear very softly. "I suggest you take care of your man tonight, because I will be keeping him plenty busy, until after the case is finished."

She closes the door, along with a fuming Kate Beckett.

/

Next morning at the Yonkers OTB office

Harold Jackson and his partner Carl Reynolds walked into the front entrance looking real sharp in their business suits ready to work behind the windows, but first they had to speak with the owner Harvey Abrhams making sure all was in order with the paper work that was sent to him from his corporate head quarters.

Taking the two men into the back room, their were others like them getting ready to start work, already counting the draws with the monies that will be going back and forth between the bettors all day and most of the evening.

Walking into his office Abrhams turned on his computer on his desk filled with all kinds of receipts. When the copy of employees having been hired, all was in ordered, along with the licenses to have them work on the premises.

"Everything seems to be in order for the most part, Jackson and Reynolds please follow me to your stations, I will have one of the employees help you with the amount of monies that is supposed to be in each of your tills, along with breaks, lunch and anything else the customers might request, understand?

In unison. "Yes sir."

/

While outside the betting office. Richard Castle aka Rook and his lady Nikki were pulling up to the front of the building in his red vehicle all nice and shiny.

Rook was able to get out first in his sporting outfit, while the ladies that were walking by were giving him the hint, along with a whistle, when he bend over to pull the door open for Nikki to get out of the vehicle all smiles.

Rook whispered something into her ear to have him plant a kiss smack on her lips, and at the same time slapping him back to surprise him to almost fall back.

In a loud voice this time. "Listen Rook, you might be my pimp, but you have no rights to my body or anything else for that matter, understand me?" Along with a chuckle to have Castle wondering what exactly was going on at the moment.

When Rook was holding on his chin to check to see if anything was broken or not. "I understand completely!, lets move inside to place those bets for the most part. Sighing deeply.

Inside Abrhams office on close circuit camera, he was able to check the entire going on outside. He was rather impressed with the lady, and the way she was dressed. She certainly was a beautiful woman that's for sure.

He was very interested in wanting to get to know her better in every way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Springtime Blossoms

Both Harold and Carl had to keep their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary for when it came to their customers in all shapes and forms.

But when Harold saw Haley and Castle walked into the place, everyone was on them for the most part, including himself, however he had to be careful to not show any type of emotions, or else the owner would think something would be going on the between of them.

Carl kept pushing him into his side behind the windows, during the time when the bettors would be placing the bets during the races to be shown on closed circuit tv during each of the races from three different tracks, including the Raceway/Empire Stakes.

He looks back at his partner. "What is wrong with you, Carl?"

"We have a job that needs to be done, I suggest you keep your mind out of the gutter right now, since we only just started this operation."

"I know that Carl, I will be sure to watch my step." He turns around to see Rook and Nikki talking with Abhrams about something really important.

/

In the corner of the bookie joint. Abhrams was asking Nikki for prices for when it comes to her services. Rook had to back for from Nikki to let her do her thing with the man, while he went over to Harold to place his bet on a horse name Sarah Beth at the Meadowlands at five to one odds.

He walks over to Harold. "How can I help you sir?" In a soft tone of voice, so that no one can hear his conversation with Castle.

"I would like to put $500.00 win/place for number 6 horse Sarah Beth for the 6th race and the Meadowlands, Nikki is working on the owner right now to set up a date with the man."

Castle hands over the cash through the glass window, with Harold placing the hundred dollar bills into the proper positions. "Here you go so, your bet has been placed." Handling over the ticket to Castle, and placing the lucky ticket into his lapel for everyone to see.

"Thanks, here is a tip for giving me great service." Handing over another $100.00 having to be flashing it around for others to see, with what he's doing. One thing for sure, he was being noticed by everyone including Abhrams, and a some what pissed off Harold Jackson.

Castle went to wait outside near his car, while watching Haley take a card from Abhrams hand. When she walks out, along with a few others, she tells them to get lost, I have other customers to see down the street. She says with a smile before getting inside Castle's car.

He looks over at her, while keeping his other eye on Abhrams walking through the glass door for where the cashiers are working from behind.

"Well!, how did it go Haley?" He smiles, while the other bettors were coming out from the office having placed their bets.

"It's all set for tomorrow evening, I will meet him here before heading out to the Raceway diner, and then over to the casino to play the slots, roulette and craps, anything else will be on his dime, and don't worry, I plan to keep his hands off me, thinking he had a few too many drinks, when in fact I will slip something into his drinks during dinner." She deadpans.

"This maneuver of yours have better work, I would hate to have your ex husband on my back Haley." He replied cautiously.

/

Inside the cashier's room.

Abhrams was talking to some of the cashiers having worked for him a long time. Harold and Carl were trying to hear what he was saying in the first place with them, all they heard was cash out payments, and Casino raceway.

When Harold and Carl had the chance, they would be calling Captain Kate Beckett and their Captain Avery in Yonkers, to give them the latest information.

It was a moment later, when someone tapped them on their shoulders to let them know it was a lunch break for the both of them, to shut down the windows, along with locking out their draws, so that no one won't be able to steal from their tills, until they come back from the one hour combined break/lunch.

The both of them were more then happy to have that break, needing to use the bathroom, before going outside, away from everyone ears to hear the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Springtime Blossoms

Carl used his cell phone to call the 12th precinct, while Harold called Captain Avery, so not to waste any time.

Beckett was in the break room at the time of the call came in on her cell, she was expecting for her husband to call, but instead Sergeant Carl Reynolds called instead. "Beckett, how is the case progressing Sergeant?" Taking a sip of her ginger ale having taken it out of the frig.

"Haley aka Nikki was able to make contact with the owner, setting a date for tomorrow evening, things are looking up for the moment." Watching Harold talking to Avery

"I bet!, and what is Rook up to all this time?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Would you believe he bet on a horse name Sarah Beth at the Meadowlands to go off in three hours?" He queries to her on the phone.

"And how much he did bet on this horse name Sarah Beth?" She had to check the computer when she is done with Reynolds, to check to see if their really is a horse name Sarah Beth.

"At five to one odds $500.00 to win/place, if he wins, he stands to take in a great deal of money on just one race to really be amazing!"

"Yes amazing!, thank you Sergeant, please keep me posted on the latest information." Along with her sarcasm to end the call and walking out of the break room to check on that horse. She was hot, along with her temper too boot...

Five minutes later looking up the score card for the 6th race at the Meadowlands, there really was a horse name Sarah Beth, she just could not believe it any way, she would have a few choice words with her husband tonight in the house of the pimp and his ladies of the evening.

/

Castle had dropped off Haley at her apartment, since she was done parading as the happy hooker, and himself the pimp. He was still chuckling, once he arrived back at the loft.

Once he did, it wasn't a minute later, when his cell phone rang, with the number coming up from Yonkers, New York area code.

He had to be careful now, with what he does and says on the phone.

"Rook, how can I help you." Listening very carefully to Abhrams speak.

"Listen Rook, I have a deal for you and your lady Nikki, how many other ladies do you have in your harem?" There was a great of noise in the back ground with the cashiers taking their requests from the bettors of the OTB office.

Castle had to think really quick about this one before he gets into trouble before the operation even started.

"Six, each and every one of my ladies know how to please a man, woman or what ever, starting with of course Nikki, Angel, Sweet Pea, Big Momma, Jive Lady, and my Hong Kong connection Baby Bear."

"Excellent!, do you think I will be able to see them the day after tomorrow at my apartment for get together with my friends, I would be willing to pay top dollar to have them there, if possible?"

"Sure, I will call them, once I am done talking with you, just give me the address, and I will be sure to be there with my ban of "Motley Crew".

After a moment or two, he had the address and the proper time, along with being in a great deal of trouble.

/

What did you just say to me?" Castle turns around to see a very upset Kate Beckett in his mist.

"Are you crazy Rick, you can't ask those women, let alone your own daughter dress up as a hooker name "Sweet Pea", you are out of your mind, to even considered this charade is going to work, let alone getting permission from Jenny, Lanie and Sung to role play?"

"It's a long shot Kate, and besides it will give us the chance further to investigate into this Abhrams character, along with bringing along Harold and Carl to the party." Taking a big sip of his whiskey to burn in his throat and stomach.

"All right Rick, I will call to ask them about doing a little bit of role play for the sake of the case and our sanity." She needed something to drink first, starting with the soda and cookies before even calling anyone.

And the first person that came in the loft for the rest of the evening was Alexis.

When Kate explained the situation to Alexis aka Sweet Pea, she was up for the role play in every way, along with having to find the perfect outfit to wear for the party.

One thing for sure, Richard Castle was glad to hear his own daughter was going along with the charade, and his dignity as a father.

She had gone upstairs to call William, along with going through her closets.

Next came Doctor Lanie Parish.

She wasn't in the best of moods when her friend Kate Beckett called, she was in the middle of a autopsy, and picking a fight with Dr. Perlmutter at the same time.

When she explained the details. All hell broke loose with her emotions on the other side of the phone, and Perlmutter screaming at her to shut up.

"Hell yeah, Beck!, will I dress up as a hooker as "Big Momma", my children are going to have a great time tomorrow night!" She says with such energy to have Perlmutter shaking his head with disgust.

"Good!, I will inform my husband of your decision, against my better judgement." She replied with trepidation.

As for Jenny, she was a real push over, having had that reputation in the past as a hooker, and with Ryan's permission, she was all set, along with three of Castle's harem pregnant including Inspector Sung Wung.

She was willing, along with Javier Esposito, and the rest of the team under cover with Sergeants Harold Jackson and Carl Reynolds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Springtime Blossoms

That evening Sergeant Jackson decided to pay a visit to see Haley at her apartment, she had given it to him, when she was at the 12th precinct with him and his partner.

She was just getting dressed for bed, when their was a knock on her door. She was wondering just who it might be at this time of night, then she realize who it might be after all.

She goes to look through her peep hole to see it was her ex husband no less. She opens the door a little with the lock in the way.

"Can I come in for a few minutes, I will leave when I am done talking Haley, all right?" He says very quiet having to be in the hallway of the apartment building.

She goes to pull off the lock and the door. "Only for a few minutes Harold, we both have jobs that needs to be done tomorrow, I might add." She replies in a sarcasm bit of a way with her ex husband.

"I won't stay long, how are you really Haley after all this time?"

Moving around the apartment to check out her things that she loves to collect from over the years.. "I could be better, but I never suspected to catch up with you finally, did you ever remarried?" She said tenderly.

"I never married, I have been just been too involved with my work at the precinct for the under cover division, and yourself?" He asked gingerly.

"I work part time for the 12th precinct as a technical advisor, the same for Richard Castle's investigations and other private groups, when ever the need arises for the most part."

"I was surprised to see your face at the 12th precinct, maybe with the case we can sometime get together once it's over, if not, then I will just go my merry way." He was moving towards the door before leaving for the rest of the night.

"I will think about it, all right, take care of yourself going outside, no doubt your obvious wearing your piece, good night." She gives a quick kiss to his cheek, before walking him out the door of her apartment.

Once he left, she made sure the door was tightly lock, along with the chain before heading back into the bedroom.

Harold walked outside without having to look back, he decided to head on home for the rest of the evening, but he needed to call his partner Carl just for the hell of it, but he would pay for it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Springtime Blossoms

Beckett having check the racing form results on the computer, she could not better her husband won almost $5.000 on that horse in the sixth race yesterday, and he didn't say a word to her this morning before going to check on a few things at his P.I. office.

She had to call everyone involved with the under cover operation to watch their step. But for now everyone would be getting together for the party tomorrow night, it's going to be an interesting evening never the less.

She was all set with what she was going to be wearing, if anyone touches her, she is going to have a great of patience to keep her cool, along with not having to kill her husband in the first place to even think of this plan.

She was still fuming about it, but their was nothing else to be done anyway, it was the best shot to gain further information on why those two men were killed in the first place.

/

Abrhrams was just waking up, when he looked at his clock, he was going to be late, if he doesn't get moving to his work at the Off Track Betting office.

He was supposed to be having a number of meetings today with several of the "On The Street" bookies, along with his favorite loan shark Eddie Alverez.

He needed to make his usual payment of $1000.00 plus $200.00 interest loan he had made a few months back to keep the office running in the black.

However after finding that those two having been killed by Alverez, he was lucky that his life was not taken because of his mistake to have them come in as partners with his place of business.

And having this party tomorrow night, will help to bring in more business, and having to meet up with this pimp Rook and his ladies will do that for sure. Including this woman Nikki, she is a real hot woman, he needs to get much closer to in every way.

He was able to make it on time, with everyone waiting for him in his office. He asked Alverez to lock the door, with all of the noise from the cashiers talking to their customers outside the windows.

Before we start everyone, I have something to say to Eddie first, before I said you your money and interest, why in the dam hell, did you actually have to kill those two in the first place, it was just too obvious for any trained police officer. He walks over to hand his envelope along with slap to his face to have everyone looking on with great concern, while making his point.

/

Inside the cashier's area, Harold and Carl were talking softly trying not to be over heard. "We need to get someone in that office, and place a bug to hear any conversations between Abrhams and his friends, did you see those men that had walked into his office earlier?" Counting his money for one of his customers.

"I saw Carl, maybe one of those men are the ones that had killed Richard Carlton and Samuel Stewart, and we need to confirm this on tape, when the chance arises, I will have to talk to Beckett and the others about it." The both men stopped talking to take care of their customers.

They would discuss it later, when the coast was clear or outside the O.T.B. office building.

It was after four p.m. when Harold and Carl were done with their work shift for today, they still had a number of things to be done for when it comes to the under cover operation, and they had to run quickly to the 12th precinct, making sure, they would not be watched leaving in their vehicle.

Harold was able to check from behind, once Carl was able to move out of the parking, on whether they would be followed or not, and they weren't.

However for Abrhrams, he was still mostly steamed at Alverez this morning with his stupid altitude in regard to the murders of the lawyer and his own bookie to make matters worst.

Checking the totals today on his computer before leaving for the day, his local customers did very well with the additional cash flow, along with picking up three new ones for loans having lost their shirts with the bets that were made on the ponies.

Things were starting to pick up again with his business, and with the others. Maybe tomorrow will turn out that way with those girls that Rook has in his possession.

/

After finishing up last minute details with Haley and Alexis at the P.I. office, he called his wife, on whether it was safe enough to come home for the evening.

She was chuckling, when he called telling her, he would pick up Chinese for the evening, and a present for her "New Kinky" box.

"I will be looking forward to Chinese and my present for the kink box Rick."

"I will be their shortly Kate, along with a outfit I saw for you to wear for tomorrow night's party." He mutters something under his breath before hanging up on the cell, to have her wondering what was going on with him in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Springtime Blossoms

Castle walked into the loft with his package in hand, Beckett was excited to see what was inside. Her heart was racing with trepidation, and her husband can see this on her face and body expression.

"Here "Angel"! Using her new name for his harem. "Take this into the bedroom for your enjoyment, while I head for the kitchen to have my Chinese food, before I am over taken later by your charms."

She grabs the bag from his hands to run into the bedroom, to find inside the new kinky box was a black whip, and a Angel's halo to be placed on the top of her head for the party.

She just loved it a great deal, she really was going to have fun tonight with her pimp.

/

That night at the O.T.B. office, Abrhams decided to go back to his office to check on something on his computer.

He had a strange feeling, something didn't seem right at the moment, but it was mostly his brain telling him to watch out for anything out of the ordinary, but it turned out to be nothing.

When he turned on the computer, he had found their was one customer that was over looked in regard to his loan that was due two days prior.

A Doctor name Robert Sambito works out of the Manhattan Medical Center emergency room unit, he asked to help pay for his gambling debts adding up to $20,000. This has been going on for the past eight months, always was early to pay his loan along with the interest.

But this time something must of went wrong this time, in order for him to miss his first payment. He would have to pay a late night visit to the hospital, to see if Doctor Sambito happens to be around.

Once he was able to shut down the computer, and closing up the office once again, and the front door. He got into his vehicle to head for the hospital at 9 o' clock at night.

/

Manhattan Medical Center

Doctor Robert Sambito was on a break outside of the emergency entrance of the hospital having a smoke, before heading back in to finish up the rest of his shift.

He was just about ready to walk inside, when he heard someone was calling him by his first name.

He turns around to see Abrhams calling him. "Robert, I came down here to see what had happened to you with your payment for your loan, I hope you do realize, your late two days now, along with the interest?" He replied quietly, to not have the others passing them hearing their conversation between the both of them.

"I know, I was going to ask for a few more days, something came up, I wasn't able to get together the full amount, is that possible to get the extra time?" He begged for the most part.

"It's not up to me Doctor, I will have to speak with my boss, and see what he has to say on the matter, I will call you later on your cell, will you be home, say in three hours?" He requested.

"Yes, I will finish with working here in two hours, I will be home at the condo, call me at midnight, I will be sure to leave my cell phone still on."

After the doctor had gone back to work, Abrhams called his boss Alverez at the casino finishing up with the totals on his tables for the Craps, Roulette and Black Jack.

His cell phone was going off, when he was inside the men's room before going home finally for the rest of the night. He takes a look at the caller I.D. to answer the call right away.

"What is it Abrhams, I hope you realize, it's late, I was just getting ready to go home?" He says with sarcasm and tire having to start yawning.

"Doctor Sambito is late with his loan payment, he's asking for the payment to be extended for a few more days, and he asked me to find out on whether it was possible?" He could tell by his expression, it was not a good one for the most part.

"I am sorry to say Abrhams, you know what needs to be done tonight, I am don't need to hear any more stories, on why he's late with his loan payment, understand what I am trying to tell you, because if you don't, I will like the last two?"

"I will take care of it right now boss." Checking the barrel of his gun with the silencer, before placing it back inside his coat pocket.

He was already at the condo apartment having watched Doctor Sambito walked into his condo, he wasn't going to do double work with all that traveling back and forth.

When he walked up to his door of the condo, he was checking the area for any type of lights coming from the other apartments, they were mostly all out, along with two lamp posts shining on down the street with no traffic at all for being a few minutes past midnight.

Doctor Sambito was expecting anyone, accept for a phone call, he decides to look to see who is it through the peep hole.

"What the hell!, he mutters to himself before opening the door to let Abrhams in half way. "What's going on, I had thought you were supposed to be calling me instead?"

"I came to see you instead, can I come in for a few minutes, before I need to leave again, I have a message from my boss?"

He says with a grin, and his fingers on the trigger of his silencer.

"So what is the message Abrhmas?" Before walking away to take a sip of his drink on the table. When he turns to face Abrhams, Abrhams fired two shots with the silencer into his chest to kill him instantly falling back into the table and chairs. Before his body wound up falling completely onto the tile floor of the living room.

"That is the message from my boss." He bends down to check for a pulse in his neck and wrist, their was nothing more to be done accept down on the tv loud, close and lock the door to leave, his job was done for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Springtime Blossoms

"Will you stop already Angel, it's starting to really hurt now with that whip I brought you." He says in a mock tone running away from her for the fourth time in an hour.

She was trying to catch up with him once again, tracing around in his under wear, even though knowing full well, Alexis was out shopping with friends before tomorrow's night party. She was very excited for the most part.

"It serves you right Rook, for even thinking up a charade, I just hope it doesn't turn out dangerous for the rest of the ladies involved, I don't want to see Jenny get hurt in the process."

"We just have to watch our step for now on Kate, now will you put it away, I had my fill of it for now, and besides Alexis will no doubt be home soon, and I need to put back on my clothes." To a disappointing Kate Beckett moping back into the bedroom.

By the time she reach the bedroom, her cell phone was going off on the dresser draw. Castle says the caller I.D. is the 12th precinct. She drops the whip quickly onto the bed, while Rick went to take it and place it back into her new "Kinky" box.

"Beckett!" Listening to Captain Anderson the night time watch commander.

"Their was a report of some one running out of an condo apartment at the following address, I suggest you take a ride over, it just might be linked to one of your cases." He says with looking at Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez leaving now for the possible crime scene.

"All right Captain, I will be leaving in ten minutes, I need to get dress, thanks for the tip." She turns to face Castle, who was already getting dress. "Maybe the captain is right in the first place, it just be linked to our new under cover operation."

"We will find out when we get their Kate."

/

Abrhams walked back into his apartment complex exhausted, he needed to be up early to open up the office, and then be ready for the party that evening.

He was getting tired of all of the blood shed that has been going on the past few weeks, it was never like this years ago. He was hoping it won't have to happen again some time soon, he just was having a bad taste in his mouth.

He was thinking that maybe meeting up with this Nikki, will spice up his life in general, and his business in every way. He needed to take a hot shower right now, he was just too tire to make anything to eat, he jumped in the shower hitting the back of his neck and back, along with a quick washing.

Went he came out, he headed for the bedroom not bothering to turn on the lights, he slipped under the covers to fall asleep instantly.

/

There was a crime scene after all. When Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez arrived to the condo apartment, one of the neighbors that called in the report, had given the number of the condo for where a Doctor Robert Sambito lived.

When both officers weren't able to break down the door, they were able to see through the windows to see someone on the floor. They could not tell what had happened, but when Anderson ran over to find the blood and the gunshots placed into the body of a male on the floor.

Anderson checked the neck for a pulse to find the male wasn't alive. "Alverez we need to call the coroner right away and Captain Beckett." He got up to check for around for any other evidence with his gloves he placed on his hands.

"Right away Anderson." He told his partner, while taking out his radio from the side of his right shoulder to make a connection with the dispatcher.

Meanwhile at the County Morgue...

Doctor Lanie Parish having to be working this late shift before being off tomorrow night for the party, was receiving the call from the scanner about the body having been found with two gun shots to the chess.

When she heard the call, she called one of her regular techs to come with her to the following address, Lanie told her to make sure to bring all of the the regular equipment with them, including the palm readers having cost the county a fortune to be used the right way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Springtime Blossoms

Once the crime scene unit arrived, it was up next with the coroner, and hopefully Captain Beckett will arrive soon.

Anderson and Alverez using their gloves were making pretty sure to not disturb the area until Lanie is able to determined the actual caused of death.

Nothing was out of place accept for the living area, it was a total mess.

Lt. Alverez having gone upstairs to check his bedroom, computer, mostly the dresser draws for any types of clues they would be able to find.

When Jose walked back down stairs, he mention to his partner, they would have to have a computer tech come in to check on the files in the computer.

"We need to get a computer expert over here to check on, whether there are any special coded e mails or files we might be able to use for the case." Lt. Alverez mention to his partner checking behind the couch and picture frames.

He turns around to face his partner. "I agree, I will call the 12th precinct to see who is on duty at the moment." He walks away from everyone to make the call outside from all of the noise.

When he was outside, he noticed the county morgue van was pulling up with Lanie and another tech with her. She walks up to Sergeant Anderson with a chip on her shoulder. "Where is the body Sergeant?" She says coldly.

"Inside of the living room Doctor Parish." When she walks in, there was a load of people inside checking around the crime scene area of the body having been covered by now.

She orders Tiffanty to pull out the palm reader, along with the computer to find out who the man is in the first place. She says to Lt. ALverez. "Where is Captain Beckett, I would of think she would be here by now?" While putting on her gloves to begin her work for the most part.

"Doctor Parish, I have the I.D. on the man, his name is Doctor Robert Sambito, age 47, he works out of the Manhattan Medical Center under the supervision of Doctor Joshua Davidson for the Emergency Medical unit."

"Well now, we seem to be getting some sort of a connection for now with the good doctor, before it was a lawyer and a bookie all dead now." She repeats the information to Lt. Alverez.

"How do you figure Dr. Parish?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Since the doctor works for the Manhattan Medical Center, we will have to check it out neither the less for any correlation all together."

"Anyway, Tiffanty, please be sure the body is ready to be taken back to the morgue, we will be needing to do the autopsy to find out the direct cause of death." It was when Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle finally made it to the scene.

"Please do that Lanie, we will be needing the answers right away before tomorrow's night party." Moving around the crime scene to check out for any further information from her team.

"Oh joy!, our brave Mr. Pimp is here to help us out with the case." Looking at Castle with a look that can kill for the moment altitude.

"Lanie, I suggest we stick to the facts for now, tomorrow is a totally different scenario, until we know for sure with what we are dealing with in the first place."

"Sorry Castle, I didn't mean to ruffles your feather right now, I will be sure to have an answer, sometime during the night before going home in the morning."

Both Lanie and Tiffanty placed the body onto the gurney with help from the other crime scene members, before going outside to place the body inside, and heading on over to the county morgue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Springtime Blossoms

Doctor Lanie Parish was pissed at herself for having to take Castle's head off at the Crime scene, she was just upset at the fact, she is alone now without a man, while Esposito has his new girl Inspector Sung Wung from Hong Kong.

It's my fault from over the years, I wasn't able to have Javier fall in love with her or any other man. After spending most of her working life at the county morgue, she was getting to think her life was basically just going no where at all.

She has given a great deal of advice to her friends about men, and one of them having to be her best friend Kate Beckett. How she wishes love would be in the air for her finally, but at this point, she has her job that needs to be done with the autopsy.

Tiffanty walks into the medical bay with the equipment that was going to be needed to begin.

"Thank you, Tiffanty."

"Your welcomed, by the way, their is someone here waiting in your office to speak with you about the case we are currently working on now." She replied on a neutral basics, not knowing what to expect at this moment.

"Oh Really!, stay here to start, while I go see who is in my office."

When she walks into her office." Sergeant Harold Jackson, my tech didn't tell me it was you, how can I help you, I have a autopsy to start?" While watching Jackson's features, she was thinking, he was not a bad looking man, matter of fact, he was interesting for the most part.

"I am here to find out any more about this Doctor Sambito, along with the fact he used to work at the Manhattan Medical Center and under Doctor Joshua Davidson, do you know Davidson, I was able to meet him a few times during the past two years?"

"Yeah, I know Josh, my best friend Kate Beckett used to date him, before she finally got smart to drop the man, otherwise I just mostly tolerate him, as with his wife Susan."

"He seems to have a chip on his shoulder Doctor Parish."

"Please Harold, call me Lanie, when I have any information, I will be sure to let you and the others know, now if you will excuse me , I have a job that needs to be done, and I have a party to go to tomorrow night, I plan to have a great deal of fun playing a hooker with these children of mind." She points to them, with Harold Jackson chuckling with her fashion statement.

"I am looking forward to it Lanie, good night." He walks away to leave outside. He had to button up his coat with the temperatures having dropped.

Once he was able to get inside his vehicle, he found the woman very alluring, along with the fact, he could see himself with a woman like herself, mainly for the fact she was hurting inside for when it comes to her inner emotions.

It was the same for him ten years ago, when he and Haley had divorced, he doubts having to go back to Haley, since he can tell, she has changed a great deal, along with himself.

He mainly wants to just stay as just friends, while he continues on with his own life as police officer for the under cover division.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Spring Time Blossoms

During the autopsy, Lanie wasn't finding anything out of the ordinary, other then the fact, when she was going through his clothing, she had found a piece paper saying IOU for debt loan for James Alverez, next payment due three days ago, she looked on the calendar, it's a no wonder he was killed, his loan probably wasn't paid up.

She had to call to leave a voice mail for her friend Kate Beckett, even though she would not be up at this time of the night.

She dials...It was going to voice mail. "Please leave a message...Beck, this is Lanie, nothing out of the ordinary with the autopsy, otherwise I found a piece of paper in the Doctor's clothing, a IOU for a gambling debt that wasn't paid three days prior, I will see you tomorrow night, Lanie."

She was done now, having to have Taffanty and herself to clean up before going home.

/

Captain Avery of the undercover division was working a rare overnight, several of his men were working a special case, and he needed to have a meeting many of them, accept for Sergeants Harold Jackson and Jake Reynolds.

He was being annoyed with himself for the most part, he wasn't able to understand why some cases has to be so hard and cowardly to go the extra mile to look for evidence.

Having to be listening along with his pity with some of these guys on the years in this position, has come to a point, he needed to make a change before his entire life starts to fall apart.

When the meeting was over, he still had two more hours to go, along with his paperwork.

/

Abhrams had checked in with his boss James Alverez in regard to the party this evening, he was going to make sure, he would be showing up to meet his friends, along with the new associates he had met with Rook and Nikki, he was hoping for the best his boss would be impressed with his new found friends.

"Harvey before I before forget, nice job on getting rid of Doctor Sambito, he was a real annoyance at times."

"Thanks."

"Just be sure you leave the office this evening, that everything is square with today's totals, I would hate to see the business shut down, because of lack of funds, if you know what I mean?"

"Yes sir, I do Harvey, I will call you later with any updates, bye." He ends the call to have himself ready for today and most of all the party.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Springtime Blossoms

Though out the day everyone involved with the undercover operation were getting ready for the party, all of the women involved with Rook's harem were to meet at the Loft for inspection.

Alexis had arrived early, dressed a little cute baby, wearing a low cut pink top with a bid, she had on stockings, even though the hem was high up to have her father already a nervous wreck.

Angel aka Beckett dress as a angel with a halo, her outfit consisted of angel wings on the back and sides, with the cut of the top low to show her scar, she would have a story, as to how she received it, her total color of the outfit was white.

She was standing behind the kitchen counter with Rook taking pictures on his phone.

Jenny came in with Ryan, just for the hell of it to see the three ring circus. She was dress in this sexy red and black, low cut, just above the knee hem line, with the high heels to match.

Everyone were now waiting for Haley, Sung and Lanie to show up.

A few minutes later the three of them, walked in to have them all almost hiding their eyes.

Lanie wore this short sleeve green, low cut to show her children without having to pop out, up to her bottom wearing black stockings, black high heels, two sparkling bracelets to be real, with gold emerald earrings.

Haley had on this gold/silver, low cut, slinzy dress, the hemline was just about the knee to make her look very alluring.

The same for Sung. She was wearing this polka dot red, low cut dress with white stockings with matching high heels to make her look beautiful totally. She was wearing ring bracelets on both arms.

Castle walked over to the ladies in front of the kitchen counter.

Ladies, I must say, all of looked just beautiful this evening, I just hope we were be able to find any type of evidence. All of you will be wearing these little bugs in your ears.

Handing each of the ladies one. Their is a little switch on the side for you to turn on. Sergeant Jackson and Reynolds will be outside a few blocks from the party to be listening in to your conversations, they will be recording everything.

"Once inside try to work the crowd, and I mean work ladies, using every bit of your charms. Anyone trying to overly try to push you any type of physical contact, use any type of tactic to push your away from being abuse, understand ladies?"

All of them in unison. "Yes, Castle".

Jenny spoke up. "Castle, I need to ask this, these two men we are supposed to be finding at the party, who are they really?"

"James Alverez is the loan shark boss over Abhrams, he controls the Raceway/Casino, along with several other businesses, many of his customers have outstanding IOU'S against them for losing a great of money either with gambling on the horses, casino or etc, I understand this man is very ruthless, and we need to be really careful no matter what happens." He says with great caution to the group.

Beckett walks up to them. "We need to make sure we cover our basics, while we are their, everyone of you, are to check in every 30 minutes with either myself or Castle no matter, who you might be involved with at that particular moment."

"Beckett, I will leave now to meet up with Esposito, we are the back up team just in case a problem does arises." He leaves with closing the door behind him of the loft.

"Castle, I wanted to tell you, other then the fact I found that IOU on the body of Doctor Robert Sambito, I did however found something from the lab after taking a sample, the doctor was dying from liver cancer, it had spread to other parts of his organs, I would say, he had maybe another six months to live."

Lanie responded with the information on the autopsy.

"Well anyway, ladies be sure to have yourselves ready, we will be leaving in 30 minutes." Castle says to the group.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Springtime Blossoms

Beckett was in the bedroom with Castle before leaving for the party.

"I still can't believe it Rick, we are actually through with the charade." While checking herself for the last time in the mirror, while Castle was checking the last of his emails, and software for the voice recorders to be sent back directly to the boys, along with Anderson and Alverez.

"If we need to catch a couple of criminals, we need to do this, it's the only way at this point, and besides it's too late to back out now, Angel!" He says with a smirk, before putting down his laptop to kiss his Angel on her lips.

One thing she didn't do, was to back off from the passionate kiss her husband was giving her at the moment, while everybody was waiting in the living room for them.

"Thank you, for that, I needed it after being upset the past few days Rick, it's probably the hormones at work causing me to behave like this any way."

"I suggest we get moving before more hormones get in the way of the operation." She was able to catch his eye movement roaming her body and his groin area.

/

Castle was able to order two vehicles from the car service, he was able to paid them off with helping them out with the operation by acting as his chums just to show off mostly.

Abhrams was inside the complex, but was close enough to be near a window for when Rook's harem showed up in the front of the complex.

He could not believe it. Six beautiful ladies of all types and shapes. His eyes popped when he saw Haley and another woman with big boobs were walking up the sidewalk, before going up the stairs.

Rook and Angel were the last ones to get out, with his friends from the service helping them out.

They were thanking god the weather had turned out rather nice for a change, instead of the colder temperatures.

Abhrams had come out to meet the ladies and Rook, when they had arrived to the main entrance of the complex.

Down the street a few blocks.

Two unmarked cars were ready for action just in case the party is a bust. Jackson, Reynolds were listening to the conversations from Rook and the ladies having turned on their ear bugs.

It was the same for Ryan and Esposito having to be both fidgeting in their seats, while listening and waiting. "I just can't believe we both let our ladies to go through this in the first place." Ryan states with having to be some what annoyed as the moment, while Esposito was staying quiet for the moment listening to Sung talking with one of the party goers inside the apartment, their was a great deal of noise at the moment.

James Alverez was being introduced to Rook's ladies of the evening. "I must say Rook, your ladies are all beautiful." He says, while keeping his eye on Nikki, for which she was noticing it right away.

She would start to put on her charms for the man. Nikki came up to him by putting her arm around his neck to walk into another direction. When James was not looking, she turned on her ear bug.

They are in the corner when he starts talking to her.

"I must say your quite a beautiful woman Nikki, maybe sometime we will be able to hook up with each other." Moving in to kiss her on her cheek and the back of her neck..

"Of course sweetie, anything you like, and besides I am looking for other action as well, if you know what I mean?" She winked at him. While the guys in the cars were having a fit in the way she was talking to Alverez.

"I will see what I can do Nikki, how about I go get you a drink to celebrate the party and the start of a new friendship." He says with putting his hand up dress in the back to squeeze her bottom.

"Sure, get me a very dry Martini, if possible dear!" She smiled at him, before walking away to get the drink towards of the kitchen area.

Nikki was able to breath better after that encounter with the leech.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Springtime Blossoms

While Nikki was waiting for her dry martini, Abhrams was having an interesting conversation with Big Momma. "So tell me Big Momma, you were telling me about having to use steroids on your breasts to keep them the way you have them now?" He says with great interest, along with wanting to get his hands on them when, he was very alone with Big Momma.

"Yes, that's right Harvey, but by supplies has dried up, and I need to find a new source or else I would lose this wonderful figure of mind." She whispers something into his ear to make him chuckle.

"Maybe, I will see sometime later, my dear, otherwise I just might be able to help you in the process to have your lovely breasts stay as they are, or even bigger, I love big breasts for when I am with someone, it's always the first thing I go for during sex."

"Oh Really!, and what about you, are you well endowed Harvey?" She says with a serious grin to have his mouth watering for more, including the ones listening on to the conversation. "Would you do me a favor Harvey, I could use a drink, how about a scotch and water to help me continue on with this wonderful conversation?"

"I will right now,see you in a little bit." He walks away, while Big Momma went over to check in with Rook.

"How's it going Big Momma, anything to report in regard to having sex this evening with Mr. Abhrams?" He says with kissing her cheek.

"It's possible, along with giving me a supply of drugs to help keep these children of mind awake, I will let you know Rook, when and if it does happen, I might leave to go with him and his apartment."

"Just make sure, you tell him how much for the evening, along with my piece of the action." He slaps her bottom as part of the show.

"All right Rook, I will make sure to keep you updated on my catch of the night." She goes to his ear to whisper something to him. "I will get you for when you just did to me with that slap."

He chuckles..."Now get going, he's coming back with your drink."

Meanwhile all of the other ladies were busy talking. Including JUICY AKA SUNG. "So tell me Mr. Wong, what type of business are you in?" She says while taking a sip of her singapore drink.

"Please call me David, I hate it when a lovely lady like yourself to call me Ling, I just hate it, any way I work for a pharmacy supply chain for all types of drugs organizations."

"Oh really!, sounds very interesting, for myself, I have several friends that I hang out with that light up every couple of weeks to have just plain fun."

"Have you ever tried anything more stronger Juicy?"

"Not really, but I am always willing to try something new in my life, along with my sex that I love a great deal in any shape or form."

"Well then your found it with me Juicy if interested, I love anything you can through at me, including whippings." He says to give a chill down Juicy back and neck.

"We will see what happens David by the end of the night, now if you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom, and then I need to eat and something else to drink, I will check in with you later." She pushes up to kiss him on his cheek and squeezing the right cheek of his bottom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Springtime Blossoms

Angel follow Juicy into the bathroom, knowing full well she was upset, and needed to be calm down before she blows the entire operation.

First she had made sure their were no one else around to hear their conversation. "All you all right Sung?" She asked quietly.

"I am fine, just a little shaken from the way the conversation was going, but He mention drugs working for several corporations, and he asked on whether I am interested in trying anything stronger."

"Tell him yes, for a price, or else Rook won't let you go anywhere out of his sight, is what you tell him, and if he tells you that he wants to take you to his place, do so, we will have the under cover cars follow you to his address, so your going to be protected Sung."

"Ok, I will try my best Angel", Using her role playing name for now.

"Good, lets get back out their, before they think something is up." Angel walked out first looking for her next target, while Juicy headed over to James with her drink Singapore sling.

Meanwhile Sweet Pea was having a nice time with Doctor Thomas Gibbons, Heart Specialist out of Mount Sinai hospital, age 41, single.

"Tell me Doctor Gibbons, how did you get invited to this great party I might say?"

"I am a friend of James Alverez, I was asked to join him this evening, to try and drum up more business for his drugs, gambling and other operations, I have known the man for almost 18 years."

"Very interesting, are you willing to go outside for a breath of fresh air, before having another drink and food?" She says before turning on her ear bug without anyone noticing.

Meanwhile outside down the street.

Sergeant Anderson perked up when he heard his girl friend Alexis started to talk to one of the party customers.

"So tell me sweetie, when was the last time you had sex with any one?" She says with the directness of the question, along with Anderson almost choking on his coffee, while his partner Lt. Alverez told him to calm down.

"It's been several weeks now, are you asking me on whether I am interested in having sex with you, how much would you be charging depending on what I would like to do with you?" He responded with giving Sweet Pea a kiss on her cheek.

"To answer your question, I am asking to have sex with you, and it will cost $500.00, as for what type of sex, I am game for anything you throw at me, along with getting high to make it even more interesting."

"All right, I will let you know in a few days Sweet Pea, I have a very busy schedule with my job at the hospital, I just need to have your contact number, and I will call you, ok Sweet Pea?"

"Sure sweetie, she pulled out her contact business card from her small purse she was carrying on the side of her waste."

The both of them went back into the complex to continue on with the party, while Anderson told Alverez.

"I feel better, at least we are getting closer with this investigation." Finishing up the last of his coffee and sandwich, while they continued on to listen to the other conversations with the other ladies.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Springtime Blossoms

Rook was making sure his girls were staying out of the trouble for the most part, along with having been advised of the news from his team.

One thing for sure, it's been a real tame party so far, he needed to speak his Angel before anything else, to make sure she was doing fine with her contacts with the party.

When he walked over to her trying the samples on the tables, he whispered into his ear to come with him outside for a breath of fresh air.

The both of them were being watched by everyone including Abrhams, even though his eye was on Nikki walking over to him with another drink of her and his. "Where do you think those two are going?" He asked while taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Probably to kiss her, she is however his favorite girl anyway."

"What's the matter Nikki, are you jealous?" He asked before taking her into his arms to kiss her really hard to catch her off guard.

"Whoa, that was some kiss sweetie, maybe we should do that another time at my place, however tonight is not possible, I have another client that needs me this evening, his name is Harold Jackson."

When Jackson heard his name, he was quite shock, she would do something like that in the first place. "Why do you supposed they said that in the first place Carl?"

"She's your ex wife, I have no idea she would do something like that, unless to see how really interested this character Abhrams is with this Nikki of yours."

"Maybe, if this is the case, and he decides to follow her after the party, I will have to be their at my apartment as part of the show and tell, we will have to wait and see what happens."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Springtime Blossoms

Abhrams asked Nikki on whether she could change her plans this evening with this Jackson of yours.

"Sweetie, Harold is waiting for me now at his apartment, and he has his phone off, knowing I will be coming over, unless you want to come with me, we could have a threesome."

It was Sergeant Harold Jackson clue to be ready to leave and head for his apartment really depending, on what Abhrams has to say on the matter, while listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Sure Nikki, I will be happy to meet this Jackson, but I rather discuss money and drugs if possible, is he into this at all?" He says with a smile before looking around the room, it would seem most of the party goers were getting ready to leave.

"Are you serious!, we are regular users once a week, and we just happened to be out at the moment, so we will have to just make due for now, sweetie, let me inform Rook I will be leaving to meet up with my client and of course, you in the process."

"Sure, go ahead, I will let my friend James know what I will be doing tonight, since he did asked what type of plans I had after the party, be right back." He says before walking away.

That was the clue for Sergeant Jackson taking the car, while his partner walked over to the other two officers Anderson and Alverez and got into the back seat to explain further the plan to them.

Rook saw Nikki walk over to him having his scotch in his hand.

"Rook, I am leaving with Abrhams to my client's apartment Harold Jackson, he's on his way over their now, we are going to be having a threesome Rook for an extra $300.00, for which I haven't told him as yeat, but I will, don't worry Rook, I have been in these situations before over the years, for when it came to my sexual partners."

"Just be careful Nikki, I will explain it to Angel in a few minutes, just what your be doing in the first place, at least for Big Momma, she won't have to deal with this James Alverez for a few days at least, go already, he's waiting for you."

"Thanks, I will keep in touch, along with your piece of the action Rook." She responded before leaving the premises.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Springtime Blossoms

Everyone was getting into place with the operation. Sergeant Harold Jackson had gone to his apartment to be ready for the big show, while his partner Sergeant Carl Reynolds would be down the block, listening into the conversation between the three of them inside.

While at the party James Alverez was making his move on Big Momma, she was beginning to think this was a very bad idea from the beginning.

She was happy that Jenny, Alexis and the others weren't being bothered the the jack asses, but who is she to say anyway having to involved in this operation in the first place.

When Rook saw that Alverez was all over big Momma, he had to step in with his muscle, to him know, he was getting a little too rough with his ladies.

Since he was somewhat drunk. Alverez backed off a little on Big Momma, she had to go outside to get a breath of fresh air before she wound up blowing up and hitting the man into his face.

Rook came outside to calm her down a little. While James Alverez went for another drink at the bar.

"Jesus Rook, I don't need to have that leech hanging all over me for Christ sake's." Lanie was hot under the collar, and she needed to go home soon. "When is this damn party over Rook?"

"I would think really soon, while the others are working in another area, lets hope they will be able to catch a rat in a hat, if you know what I mean Big Momma?"

"I sure do Rook, lets go back in for one last round of drinks, I could use one just about now, as with the rest of the ladies in this harem of yours." Rook chuckled at Big Momma's sense of humor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Springtime Blossoms

When Nikki and Abhrams arrived at Jackson's apartment. They walked into the main entrance to head for the fifth floor taking the main elevator to number 521. She has never been here, she was just playing it by ear for the moment.

Walking out of the elevator, she was able to see the signs on the wall telling her where to go, with Abhrams following behind her.

When she found the right apartment number, she knocked on the door, when Harold opened the door to take Nikki into his arm to place a passionate kiss onto her lips, before she moves into it further to make it very real.

When he breaks off seeing for the fact, their was still spark between them after all this time. "Hey Nikki, I see you made it tonight, I was getting a little bit worried."

"Sorry, I am late, I was at a party this evening, by the way this is Harvey Abrhams, I met him at the party, he wants to know, on whether you be interested in a threesome, along with getting high on top of it Harold?" She kisses him again, to have him really interested.

"Sure, I would love to, but how much Nikki for the night?" He asked, while watching Abhrams reaction for the amount.

"500.00 plus an additional $300.00 for the threesome." She says with giving the totals.

"That's all right Nikki, maybe another night, I can't be shelling out the extra cash flow without having to consult with my boss, I will wait for another night to be alone with you, I will say good night to both of you, enjoy your lovely evening together, however, I will do you a favor with giving you this, it's on the house as a down payment for our date." He hands her a envelop to be opened when he leaves.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Springtime Blossoms

Nikki wasn't able to believe it after Abhrams had left the two alone at the apartment, walking inside her ex husband's apartment.

"Why don't you open it Haley, and see what type of drugs are inside?" He replied with a curious nature.

She goes to open the vanilla envelope to find five syringes filled with steroids to be used at any time she wishes, along with a note "FREE OF CHARGE", next time it will cost you.

"We are differently on the right track Harold."

"I agreed, I need to call Captain Avery to advise him of this information, I assume you will have to let Beckett know, once she and Castle are done at Alverez's apartment."

"I will call her voicemail right now, she wasn't bringing her phone with her, just in case she wouldn't get caught." She takes her cell phone out of her purse to dial Captain Beckett's number.

"Kate, this is Haley, I am letting you know, Abrhams handed me an envelope filled with steroid syringes, case is progressing really well, call you tomorrow with further details."

"Haley, thank you, I am glad this work out for the best, if he would of said yes to the threesome, I don't know what I would of done in the first place." He responded before moving towards the bar station. "Are you interested in a quick drink before going home?"

"And what makes you think, I wish to leave right now, lets just say, I will give you all of your worth for this one time offer, if interested?" Before walking over to kiss him before he finally responded.

He takes her into his arms having been such a long time, he still knew what were favorite spots to be kissed for the most part, before taking her hand and into the bedroom closing the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Springtime Blossoms

James Alverez felt rather good about himself with the party winding down, he had made some new friends, hopefully it will turn into a profit on his end.

He walked over to Rook and Angel, to let him know, he was very much interested in further dealings with his ladies of the evening.

"Look Rook, do me a favor, try and get "Big Momma" to change her mind about going out with me on a regular basics." While taking a sip the last of his scotch for the evening.

"I will see what I can do James, but it's going to cost you, every time you take her out, but of course, I will give you a bit of a discount, on whether your be able to supply my ladies to keep them high with their customers, on a daily basics."

"I will be sure to let you know in a few days with my supplier, I will call you, since I have your business card, I will say good night to Big Momma, before she leaves for the evening."

"I will forward to your call James, I am going to make it your worth while, for when it comes to my ladies."

"I already know Rook, excuse me while I say good night to Big Momma." He leaves to walk over to Big Momma eating up a storm and her whiskey to make her some what tipsy.

Meanwhile Angel whispered into Rook's ear. "This work out better then I realize it would, lets get out of here, I need to call Nikki to fine out what is going on."

Rook pulled her into an embrace to kiss her, along with saying. "I suggest you wait until morning, I have a feeling our Nikki and Harold are up to no good after ten years not seeing each other."

"Your right, I will wait, but in the meantime Rook, how about we have our fun as well to end the evening?" While kissing him back to have everyone looking on with amusement, before she then slapped him back as part of the show between the both of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Springtime Blossoms

When everyone left the party, Jenny couldn't wait to get home and take a shower, her clothes were reeking from those leeches hanging over her all evening.

She had started to cry while, she was in the bathroom, without having her husband know, while he was taking care of Sarah Beth, she was not cut out for this type of work in the first place.

When her husband knocked on the door, she told him, she was fine, along with having to be getting into the shower, she goes to get off the toilet seat to turn on the hot water.

Hollering through the door, he says, he will be waiting for her in the bedroom, while she started to get inside with the water just perfect to her taste.

/

Alexis was glad the party was over with for the evening, she needed to spend some time alone in her room of the loft, even though she had mention to William, she was doing fine over all, when in fact he knew better to have her lie to his face.

Once Beckett and Castle had arrived home, knew had known that Alexis was upset from the entire affair, and needed to hide for a few hours from everyone including her own father Richard Castle.

Castle was going to walk up the stairs, when Beckett told her husband, to let Alexis alone for awhile, she will get over this night mare, when she is ready, she will come out of hiding.

"All right Kate, I completely understand your motives, and speaking of which, I thought those slaps to my face were some what harder then normal." He says while taking his wife into his arms.

"They needed to be Rick, and besides it worked with everyone at that party, knowing we have a love/hate relationship between each other."

"I agree, and speaking of which, how about I have my Angel come join me in the shower for some tender, loving care after tonight's party?"

"Why not!" She pulls him into the bedroom, to lock the door with taking their clothes off every which way, before heading for the shower, even though she had other ideas on her mind, along with Rook.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Springtime Blossoms

Haley had no shame in what she had done last night with her ex-husband, and she plans to continue on depending on how the case ends.

It might of ended ten years ago, however their was the spark between them even now.

She had gotten up from the his bed, having left him asleep, she had a report to be made to Captain Beckett, she had made sure, she wasn't able to make too much noise before leaving the bedroom, and out of the apartment.

But he stopped her for a few minutes to say a few words to her.

"Thanks Haley for last night, I will make sure not to bother you any more, accept for when it involves with this crazy case of ours."

"Don't worry about it Harold, I loved every minute of it last night, I will talk to you later, I have a report that needs to be made at the 12th precinct." She says before turning to walk out of the bedroom.

"I need to get up myself, Captain Avery needs his report as well, or else, he's going to be pulling out his hair with my lateness."

She chuckled before leaving finally.

/

When she did arrived at the precinct, everyone involved with the case were looking really tired, including herself.

She walked over to the Captain's office, Kate Beckett was inside having a very strong Latte for a change, even though, she is not supposed to be having it in the first place.

"Haley, how are you this morning, any worst then wear?" She says with a yawn before taking a sip of her Latte.

"Lets just say that last night was very interesting Captain, I just hope to god that no one else is going to get hurt in the process?"

"I agree with you on that point of it, however, we will have to continue on with the charade, until we know for sure."

"Oh, great !, I can imagine the ladies with the harem thinks of this going on further?" Sitting down for a moment before leaving for the P.I. office.

"I already know that everyone is upset, as with myself included, I just hope Jenny is going to be fine, she hated every minute of it last night."

"Well any way, I will keep you posted Kate, on whether or not this Abrhams makes any further advancements towards me, or his boss."

"That's fine with me." Haley gets up to walk out side of her office.

/

Captain Avery wasn't in the best of moods, when his two main under cover offices Jackson and Reynolds were looking like a piece of shit after last night's operation.

"Sergeant Jackson, I truly do appreciate your full report, as with your partners, tell me something, is there any possible chance of an arrest soon for when it comes to those two characters at that party?

"We are working with the 12th precinct, there is a possible chance some time soon, we just need to have Abrhams and his boss just make the wrong move."

"Good, now I suggest the both of you get out of here and get back to the O.T.B. office before your late."

In unison..."Yes, sir." Both men dressed in their suits got up from their seats to head back to the OTB office to continue on with the sting operation.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Springtime Blossoms

Dr. Lanie Parish was pissed off at herself for having gotten involved with the harem business in the first place, she hated every minute of it, unlike some that did loved the fact the role playing aspect.

Lanie was in her office, when Alexis walked in to start her shift at the morgue, after last night's crying feast.

"I am sorry Doctor Parish to bother you, I wanted to let you know the body in room two is ready to be worked on." She says with a deep breath before heading back out.

"All right Alexis, I will be right their to work." She had to get herself together for today's work, it was better then having to dress up as Big Momma, despite not having anyone in her life now, as compared to years ago with her usual booty calls with Javier Esposito.

She turns off the computer to go out to begin her day with a dead body no less.

/

Meanwhile at the OTB office...

Harold and Carl had shown up for their jobs just in time, or else Abrhams would have something to say about it.

Abrhams wasn't in the best of moods after last night's party, even though he was able to make a number of connections with Rook and his own members.

The first thing he had to do was to check all of the tills from yesterday, everything had seem normal to him having to check with his computer terminal.

When he walked inside of the cashier's area, he asked for Harold and Carl to speak with him about whether or not they could stay a few extra hours to work, since two of his regular night time cashiers called out due to illness.

Harold and Carl were wondering what was going on at the moment, when they were called into his office, they were mostly thinking of the worst.

"Gentlemen, I am wondering your be interested in working extra hours this evening, two of my regular cashier's called out, and I wanted to ask the both of you."

"Sure boss no problem, I am always looking to make extra cash." Reynolds said to him giving the hint, he was looking for a deal of some type, as with Harold.

"Me to, count me in, is there any special going on this evening to make it more interesting never the less?"

"Besides the normal clients, the raceway gamblers, and the usual drop ins." He announced. "Thanks that at least take care of my problem with looking for help.

Harold and Carl went back to their work, they would be going on break in a few hours, it would give them the chance to call Captain Avery with this latest information.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Springtime Blossoms

When Captain Avery was called to his office to answer a phone call, he never expected it to be his two under cover agents Jackson and Reynolds, it was bad enough his day was going bad with his headache.

However when he was told the news, the two would be working tonight at the OTB office to gain further information on Alverez and Abrhams.

This was their best shot right now, besides what went down with last night's party.

"Good going guys, just keep your ears to the grinstone right now, we need to get closer with this case, call me when you hear anything out of the ordinary." He hangs up the phone, to head back out to speak with the rest of his officers.

/

Kate Beckett's head and stomach were killing her for the most part, after last night, her stomach for the moment was doing flips, while her husband Richard Castle came into the bedroom with a remedy to help with her upset stomach, before even attempting to go into work at least for a few hours of paperwork.

He told her to drink what he had made for her, otherwise she would be feeling better in no time.

"Look Kate, I need to go to the P.I. office to help out Haley and Alexis on a special case, I know that Alexis was still upset this morning, when she left for the office, Alexis told me that Lanie was pissed mostly after last night.

She felt like she was tainted with those morons at the party having to be hanging all over her, as with Alexis and Jenny."

He said to her running back into the bathroom one last time, she hoped!.

He walked in to check up on his wife before leaving for the office.

"Rick, I will be fine, you go ahead, I know Eduardo is holding up the car service for you downstairs."

"All right sweetie, I am going, I will be sure to call you at the precinct to see how your doing." He says before going to grab his jacket for outside, even though the temperatures are in the low sixties.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Springtime Blossoms

That night at the OTB office, Harold and Carl had to watch their step with chatting with the customers, along with whether or not anything out of the ordinary would be happening.

Two hours into the extra shift. A strange looking dude came in to speak with the night time manager, since Abrhams had left for the evening.

Their was some type of loud words between the both, that didn't go on notice between Harold and Carl, however they stayed back at their work station taking care of their clients out front of the glass barrier.

After a few moments, when the manager was done talking with the man, his face looked some what ashen for the most part.

He was mumbling under his breath, when he walked past them to head for his office to close it.

In a soft whispered. "Did you see that Carl, we need to report this after we are done this evening?" Jackson replied before going back to his work.

"I agree." Carl said with looking up to see the manager slam the door, before going out back to meet with someone.

/

Meanwhile...

Inspector Sung Wung having just arrived home, she was alone this time around with Esposito having to be finishing up the last of his paperwork at the precinct.

She was more concern in regard to the case she was currently working on with Beckett and Castle.

This all started with three bodies involving with loan sharking, gambling and drugs.

She was getting the feeling, this situation was turning into something so much more dangerous, having to involved the women. She already had a bad taste in her mouth about all this, even though she couldn't tell this to Esposito having to worry already about the baby and myself.

But this harem business is very risky, no matter how anyone may see it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Springtime Blossoms

James Alverez was home for a change, after being busy with his work and customers all day long.

He was thinking about Big Momma, he's thought about calling her some time soon to ask for a good time once again.

He was able to find her business card inside his coat pocket. Finding that his cell phone was on his coffee table, walked over to call the woman.

/

Lanie Parish was just walking into her apartment, when her cell phone had gone off, she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, after a bad day at the County Medical Examiner's office.

She goes to look at the caller I.D. having to be this character Alverez, she had no choice, but to talk with him to further the investigation.

"Hello, this is Big Momma, how are you James, sweetie?" She says to him on the phone.

"Missing you a great deal, I am interested in your company again, either tonight or tomorrow evening depending on your work schedule." He asked serious.

"Lets try for tomorrow night, I just came home from a long evening with a client."

"All right, it's a deal, do you want me to bring anything special for the evening?" He asked with a chuckle on the phone,

"Just you, sweetie, see ya, tomorrow evening." Before she hung up and calling her friend Kate Beckett at home, she hopes!

/

Kate Beckett was taking a bath with her husband sitting behind her, she was showing further now with the baby, while he was washing her back with the soap, she was loving every minute of it, despite having left her cell phone on just in case.

When Lanie called her, she had no idea, she would be in the tub at that particular moment.

The both of them muttered something under their breath, when she reached over to grab her phone, without having to drop it inside the water.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Springtime Blossoms

"Lanie, what is on your mind?" While her husband had his hand on her breasts to make it hard to talk.

"Listen Beck, James Alverez called me a few moments ago, he wants to see me tomorrow night for a date of sorts, I told him no for this evening, since I wasn't ready for this leech having to be all over me."

"I suggest Lanie, you keep me posted, I will see what I could do about setting up two teams outside your apartment tomorrow night." She says trying to talk without giving herself away.

Castle moved his hands down to her opening.

"I will call you tomorrow with the details of what time he's supposed to be coming over, good night Beck."

Beckett was able to let out a deep breath, before he started his magic on her sex and moaning at the same time, from the sensation of his fingers inside of her.

After a few moments she was about ready to explode from inside the tub, and she needed to get back at him in the same way.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Springtime Blossoms

Lanie, when she arrived home, she needed to take a hot shower, before getting ready for bed, she needed to be well rested for her date with James Alverez.

She had no idea what she was going to do, she she never turn down sex before in her entire life, and why should she bring that jinx now.

If she was going to degrade herself further, she might as well go down with a smile.

Once she was able to step into the shower to relax her muscles mostly, along with soaking herself up with the soap, along with her children looking up at her, as she chuckles at herself from even having that thought in her mind with the man sucking on them for his enjoyment.

And beside soon she will be starting a new position with the promotion, she needed the change after such a long time in the same position.

Once out of the shower, she was feeling better. Then it hit her, why not?, call the man, that she was interested in coming over to spend the night, it can't hurt!...She wasn't tied to anyone anyway, since Javi was getting married to Sung and having a baby no less.

She goes to pick up the phone, while looking at the business card. She dials...

/

James Alverez was laying down on the couch watching the ball game with the Yankees, when his phone went off on the coffee table. "James, who is this?" He asked, since the number was not on the caller I.D.

"James, it's Big Momma, How are you sweetie, I was wondering on whether your interested to have me come over this evening and spend the night, if interested?"

He perked up really quick when he heard her voice. "Sure I am interested, how much is it going to cost me?"

"Lets just say James it's free on the house for this one time, so how about it do I come over or not?" She says looking down at her breasts and the rest that followed.

"Come over, I will make arrangements to truly make you happy the whole night long?" He smile with a wry grin.

"Good, I will be their in twenty minutes, see you soon, sweetie." She replied before hanging up the phone.

But unknown to her their were two teams watching her and James, just in case this situation had come up sooner then the evening next. When the officers heard the phone call over the speakers, the first thing they did was report to their commanding officer Captain James Avery, Captain Kate Beckett and one other.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Springtime Blossoms

For Mature Audiences

Lanie was some what excited even though she had a case that needed to be solved, but at this moment, she didn't really care, it was her happiness that needs to be helped out right now.

She had changed into one of her favorite green, low cut dresses, with shoes to match. And with a small bag she was able to enclosed some of her favorite sexual toys to bring with her to Alverez's apartment.

Putting on her perfume "Opal", she was ready to go.

She made sure the door was locked to her apartment, before walking out the front door and down the stairs to leave her to her car having to be sitting in front to be lucky.

Once getting inside, she had made sure everything was find to leave with the street traffic having to be very light.

Meanwhile the two unmarked vehicle would wait until it was safe enough to leave without having her noticed them.

Inside one of the cars was Captain Avery himself having taken over for the last few hours from the previous teams watching and listening.

She was lucky, she didn't have any trouble with further traffic for eight o' clock at night, it was going to be an interesting evening.

She was able to find a parking space very close to his apartment, their was plenty of lighting from the street posts.

Taking a last look at the mirror and her make up, she was find, making sure she was able to bring her stuff in with her, no doubt it will make James chuckle, as with herself.

When she arrived at his door, he goes to open it with a smile on his face to finally see the real Lanie in all of her glory.

"James, hi, I am here, along with my little toys." He does laugh, along with moving in to kiss her very tenderly. Before the both of them moved inside.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st Springtime Blossoms

Captain Avery could not believe it that Lanie Parish of all people would do something stupid like this, and when Captain Beckett finds out, she is going to be blowing a steam gasket.

He asked his men to keep a close watch, while he calls her at home.

/

Beckett was sitting at the kitchen counter having something to eat, while her husband was typing away in his office, working on expanding his novels further.

She was having some type of salad with Italian bread as a snack, she was hungry, since she is pregant, her stomach and the baby was always wanting to eat.

When she started on the bread her phone started to ring. When she looked at the caller I.D. it was Captain Avery's cell.

"Beckett, how can I help you, Captain Avery?" She inquired.

"I am calling to let you know, your friend Lanie Parish aka Big Momma is currently with James Alverez for her hot date this evening, I currently have two units watching the apartment just in case something happens in the process."

"Damn fool, I told her to not go through with the date in the first place, I just assume, she was tired or something and wanted up the stakes so to speak."

"It would seem Captain Beckett, she did, your friend was dressed to the nines with this one, I will keep you posted if anything develops."

"Thanks Captain Avery, I will be sure to holler at her, for when she ever does finally come home." She hangs up the phone steaming, while she went straight to Castle's office to complain.


	32. Chapter 32

Springtime Blossoms Chapter 32th For Mature Audiences

Inside, she carefully made her way over to the couch, closing her eyes. She sat down on the couch and dropped her belongings on the seat.

James grin at her. "Did you want a drink before we begin?"

"Sure Honey." She stated and smiled to him, giving him a quick kiss, he waited for.

"Sounds like a real plan James." Lanie replied. He felt Lanie's mood had changed.

"What do you say we eat at the bar, along with the drinks." He says.

"Sounds wonderful." She moves into him to kiss him quickly before grabbing his groin area to tease him a little.

"You are a little teased, I must say Lanie."

"Why not sweetie, I plan to leave you not able to walk by the end of the night." He was grinning in amusement.

James chuckled. "They must call you Big Momma for nothing, specially when your fired up."

"Amusing." Lanie replied. "Believe me I get far more sex now, when I used to be married years ago." Lanie scoffed and immediately, covered her mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" She cleared her throat. Before she goes to unzip his zipper on his pants to pull out his shaft to play with it her hand having looked on with a queried look.

"You want to forget the food and drinks now and go into the bedroom"" He stroked her leg several times.

"Why not James...They leave to head into the bedroom, while she closes the door. She was in a mood to get laid this evening, no matter what or who was listening.

The boys in the cars were having their ears burning with what Lanie was doing.

Lanie felt butterflies take flight in her stomach at the feel of his hand on the small of her back. He's grinning at her.

Lanie gulps, he is seriously in wanting to do this. She follows his movement with his eyes, as he leans down and kisses her breasts in front of him, before laying down on the bed.

She shakes her head, smiling. "Are you ready James, you need to take off your clothes to get any where with me?"

"Oh really?" His eyes lighting up.

Lanie nods. "Yeah. Really."

She watched him remove his clothing, he had a body that can kill, he was now down to his white under wear, she was chomping at the bit to see his cock.

Their lips meet in the middle, and quickly moved to where he's leaning above her now, nestled between her thighs. "I have something for you."

She wiggles her lips and gave him a naughty grin. " I can tell." Looking at his now hardening cock standing erect.

He chuckles., "Yes, that too, but I have something else for you too."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." He whispers, while placing the steroids into her hand before going down to take the oils to be placed all over his cock and her opening before sharply thrusting inside of her, as she tugs at the blanket to hold on from the sharpness of him entering her before picking up speed, while James spreads her legs further to hit "Gold", she was screaming from the hard thrusts, she was feeling every inch of him, all she knew it was well worth it, since she has the evidence to give to Kate to further her investigation.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th Springtime Blossoms

For years Lanie has been very much interested in her cases at the morgue, but now she has a new position, she has been very much involved with the recent case to find a killer and the supplier of steroids.

She is literally under the covers with James Alverez a supplier, with him thinking she's a hooker.

A few days she had told him it was a date. Lanie echoes, her eyes meeting his. She follows his movement with her eyes as he leans down and kisses her cheek at the party.

"Until next time James."

"Good night, Big Momma."

From then on, she actually got down and dirty within his bed, while the boys were listening to the entire conversation.

"What the hell were she thinking?" That she could help with Beckett cases, she answered to herself along with everyone else.

When Beckett had found out what she was doing, she blew her top along with Castle, all for the sake of a case.

She had told Kate Beckett on the phone. "Rules were made to be broken, Kate."

"She what?" Rick asks, following Kate at the precinct at a late hour after receiving the phone call.

She had just dropped the bombshell on her that Lanie, has taken upon herself to hook up with James Alverez. Of course , this is one of the consequences of not telling her friends in what she was doing.

When the boys on the other end heard that she had the steroids in her hands, having enough of evidence to have him and the others arrested.

While Haley, Harold Jackson and Carl Reynolds have been really quiet the past few days. She was regretting the fact Haley would hate to have that "Hot date" with Harvey Abrhams of all people, a total jerk in her eyes as with her ex husband Harold Jackson.

Beckett looks at her watch and shakes her head, while waiting...

Kate shrugs when Richard Castle looks at her with a strange expression. "I TOLD YOU SO."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Springtime Blossoms This chapter is For Mature Audiences

The boys in the cars were in shock, she would do something like this to degrade herself with this man a drug deal of all things.

But she was able to get the job done never the less, now they all but need to arrest the man and the others involved in his operation.

However for everyone working the stake out, including Harold Jackson and Reynolds his partner will probably be continuing at the OTB office, until It was time to arrest everyone with the evidence.

Having to be resting in bed after there two rounds of frantic, wild sex, James was more interested in trying something with Lanie, and he didn't know how she would take it at this point.

She looks over at him, knowing full well what this man is capable of including murder.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sugar?"

"I don't know if you ever tried anal sex with your clients Lanie, but I would like to try it with you, if possible, unless your scared, we could always get high and never know what is happening to the both of us."

"Oh really sweetie!, I could use to get a real blast on, it's been awhile since I have, as with anal sex, but we will need to go slow with this, if you don't mind?" She replied, now she was really getting down and dirty all for the sake of the case.

She gets off on being exposed, spread open. She rests her weight on her elbows, sucking in a ragged breath, as with his fingers part her cheeks.

He keeps her spread apart, exposed and spread in an erotic display with his milky semen, she'd begged him to give inside of her, after having some pain at first when entering her anal.

James sinks lower, nuzzling the skin of her upper thighs between traveling toward the intimate flesh she'd exposed to him. His teeth marking her ass, gently scrape at her clit until finally, he begins the feast.

His mouth devours the essence of the woman he only met a few days ago, sucking and nursing her arousal that's combined with his own.

Lanie moans softly. He's so fucking good at this. He's all mouth and tongue and he doesn't shy shamelessly moans her hips in sync with his mouth, grinding back words, knows she probably flooding his face with what they had done to each other, she can't stop.

It feels so good that it barely registers when he begins to use his tongue darting out to lick at her skin. His hands mold to the mounds of her ass, cupping her, squeezing her and then parting, then forcing her to show the dark pride of of her anus.

She's barely breathing when his tongue takes a lick, then another. She's in sensory overload, the sensation heightened by the wet caress against the sensitive nerves so unused to simulation.

Still slick with her arousal, he continues teasing her, stretching her with the head of his cock. He murmurs."You can relax...just let your body take me freely."

After several tries he's successful as he continues on with his exploring...


End file.
